vxvnfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odkrywaj (BIONICLE.com)
Misja Ekimu Maski Jedności Gdy bohaterscy Toa pokonali Władcę Czaszek, odzyskali należącą do Ekimu Maskę Stworzenia, dzięki czemu stary Twórca Masek mógł znowu zacząć tworzyć. Pierwszymi przedmiotami, które wykonał po tysiącletniej przerwie, były Maski Jedności. Zapewniają one Toa wielką moc, a co ważniejsze, każda Maska Jedności jest połączona duchową więzią z jedną ze starożytnych istot żywiołów z wyspy Okoto. Tylko wskazówki przekazywane przez maski umożliwią znalezienie mitycznych stworzeń. Istoty żywiołów Od niepamiętnych czasów tereny Okoto były zamieszkiwane przez sześć istot żywiołów. Gdy przed tysiącami lat powstawała wyspa Okoto, wraz z nią zrodziły się mityczne stworzenia. Ich siły życiowe przesycone są pierwotną energią żywiołów. Aby móc zmierzyć się ze złym Makutą, Toa muszą odnaleźć przypisane im istoty, a następnie zjednać je sobie. Umarak Łowca Niestety nie tylko Toa szukają istot żywiołów. Makuta wysłał z tą misją także złego łowcę o imieniu Umarak. Łowca i jego zastępy żywych pułapek podróżują w mroku i śledzą Toa, licząc, że w ten sposób trafią na trop istot żywiołów. Myśliwy Misja Umaraka Makuta wciąż nie jest zdolny do przybrania materialnej formy, ale jego silny duch objawia się pod postacią złych oczu i nakazuje Myśliwemu ruszyć na poszukiwanie Istot żywiołów. Tylko one mogą pomóc odnaleźć Maskę Kontroli Makuty. Na tropie Umarak to sprytny myśliwy. Przemykając między światłem a cieniem, niepostrzeżenie podąża śladem Toa oraz ich Istot żywiołów. Wie, że prędzej czy później doprowadzą go do zaginionej maski Makuty — Maski Kontroli. Labirynt Istoty żywiołów znalazły Maskę Kontroli bardzo dawno temu, po tym, jak Makuta zdradził swego brata Ekimu, a potężna eksplozja rozrzuciła maski mocy Okoto po całej wyspie. Istoty żywiołów wiedziały, że pewnego dnia Makuta mógłby zacząć szukać Maski, dlatego ukryły ją w miejscu, które wydało im się najbezpieczniejsze: w ruchomym labiryncie zbudowanym u zarania dziejów wyspy przez plemię rdzennych Okotan. Jedność Ekimu Ekimu Witaj, wędrowcze! Jestem Ekimu, Twórca Masek. Być może już wiesz, że siły zła zagrażają naszej wspaniałej wyspie Okoto. Potężni bohaterowie zwani Toa zstąpili z gwiazd i ruszyli do walki z siłami ciemności, by wyspa Okoto nie została unicestwiona. Aby Toa mogli dalej prowadzić swoją misję, każdy z nich musi odnaleźć jedną ze starożytnych Istot Żywiołów wyspy Okoto. Zjednoczenie się z tymi istotami pozwoli herosom nawiązać głęboką więź z żywiołami i zyskać dostęp do mocy daleko potężniejszych niż wszystko, co sobie wyobrażali. Pochodzenie Istot Żywiołów Gdy przed tysiącami lat powstawała wyspa Okoto, wraz z nią zrodziły się mityczne stworzenia. To sześć istot powstałych z żywiołów będących tkanką całego świata. Istoty te stanowią wcielenie duszy i siły życiowej Okoto. Toa Bohaterscy Toa spadli z gwiazd, a ich zadaniem jest ocalenie Okoto przez złem. Gdy nieco lepiej zrozumieli prawdziwą moc żywiołów, stało się jasne, że każdy z nich musi znaleźć Istotę Żywiołów, a potem się z nią zjednoczyć. Potęga jedności Toa szukają swych Istot Żywiołów, by je oswoić. Z połączenia Toa i Istoty Żywiołów powstanie jedność o niespotykanej sile, która potrafi odblokowywać nowe moce i używać ich w walce ze złem. Tahu Kopaka Melum i Region Lodu Istota Żywiołów znana jako Melum powstała tysiące lat temu i od tego czasu zamieszkuje Region Lodu. Jej dusza jest powiązana z żywiołem lodu, więc trudno się dziwić, że Melum zna ten region lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Podobnie jak Kopaka, ta istota jest szlachetna i opanowana Obłaskawianie Istoty Żywiołów Melum to trudna do ujarzmienia istota o wielkiej sile woli, o czym Kopaka przekonuje się podczas ich spotkania na mroźnym pustkowiu. Dopiero gdy Toa Lodu zaakceptuje to, że Melum jest mu równy, potężna istota zaoferuje mu swoją przyjaźń. Moment zjednoczenia Gdy Toa i Istota Żywiołów jednoczą się, zyskują dostęp do wielkich mocy. Kopaka nagle zauważa położenie Wielkiego Labiryntu, w którym ukryta jest Maska Kontroli. Toa po zjednoczeniu Po zjednoczeniu Kopaka i Melum poznają wszystkie tajemnice żywiołu lodu. Zyskują olbrzymie moce powiązane z tym żywiołem, dzięki czemu mogą wywoływać mroźne burze oraz tworzyć lodowce i lodowe osłony. Onua Lewa Pohatu Gali An old tale favored by the Protectors of Water tells of Akida, the Elemental Creature of Water. It is said it has roamed the oceans of Okoto longer than any other being and knows the Secrets of the Deep. Maska Kontroli Wejście do labiryntu Istoty Żywiołów doprowadziły Toa do ruchomego labiryntu. Został on zbudowany dawno temu, kiedy Okotanie po raz pierwszy zobaczyli efekty Przepowiedni. Tylko osoba posiadająca wielką wiedzę na temat żywiołów zdoła otworzyć portal prowadzący do labiryntu. Krok w krok za Toa Umarak kryje się w cieniu i cały czas śledzi Toa, ponieważ doskonale wie, że tylko oni mogą go doprowadzić wprost do Maski Kontroli. Maska Kontroli Podstępny plan Umaraka przyniósł w końcu skutek. Przebiegły łowca przechytrzył Toa i przejął Maskę Kontroli. Pohatu podejmuje decyzję Pohatu obarcza się winą za utratę Maskę Kontroli i decyduje się samodzielnie stanąć do walki z Umarakiem. Okrutny łowca stawia jednak Toa przed trudnym wyborem: odzyskać maskę lub uratować swoją Istotę Żywiołów. Pohatu decyduje, że przyjaźń jest dla niego najważniejsza, i ponownie pozwala Masce Żywiołów wymknąć mu się z rąk.